


Выбор

by fandom_Xenophilia, Krisana



Category: Original Work
Genre: Age Difference, Demons, M/M, Pre-Slash, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:22:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Xenophilia/pseuds/fandom_Xenophilia, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisana/pseuds/Krisana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>В день совершеннолетия каждый демон должен выбрать своего будущего наставника.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Выбор

**Author's Note:**

> Примечание/Предупреждения: намек на ицест; текст написан по мотивам заявки: https://ficbook.net/requests/139227  
> Текст написан для fandom Xenophilia 2014, на ФБ 2014

Матерью Мейнхарда была женщина. Обычная пустоголовая девка, что прыгнула в постель к проезжему демону, а потом, по дурости же своей, не вытравила плод. Пока Мейни не родился, Абелард о нем и не думал. Признаться честно, ему даже в голову не могло прийти, что дуреха, зная о том, насколько плодовито демонское семя, не выпила отвар, прежде чем явится полуголой к нему в комнату.

Но даже почувствовав, что его случайная подружка понесла, Абелард и не подумал забирать ее и своего не рожденного еще ребенка: ни одна нормальная человечка не оставит демонское дитя. Ей всего-то и нужно было дойти до местной знахарки да взять специальный отвар, раз уж противозачаточный в свое время выпить не удосужилась.

Однако время шло, а плод оставался жив. Сначала Абелард удивлялся, потом попросту забыл – тоненькая ниточка связи незаметно вплелась в ауру и хоть и тянула силу, но такую небольшую ее толику, что и внимания не стоила, – а когда понял, что непутевая девка вот-вот родит, что-то делать было уже поздно.

Поэтому Абелард отложил отчет управляющего, взмахнул крыльями, разминая плечи, прихватил из ящика стола кошелек с золотом да какой-то незамысловатый браслетик из задвинутой в дальний угол кладовой шкатулки и сотворил магический круг, перемещаясь в ту самую деревню, где год назад неосторожно одарил лаской случайную девку.

Ребенка ему отдали безоговорочно. Это взрослые демоны красавцы писаные: человечки, что женского пола, что мужского, сами падают в объятия, стоит лишь поманить, хотя, к примеру, связь мужчины с мужчиной и считается среди людей порочной. А новорожденный демоненок был страшен так, что напугал и повитуху, и крутящуюся рядом здоровую бабу, и саму роженицу.

Абелард же улыбался. Ребенок был совершенно здоров, и человеческая кровь не чувствовалась в нем совершенно. Со временем бурая, с черными разводами кожа станет белоснежной, красные слепые глазенки засияют чистым серебром, а странные коротенькие культяпки превратятся в изящные, сильные кисти рук.

Поблагодарив перепуганную до полусмерти мать коротким поцелуем в лоб, кошельком с золотом да тем самым браслетиком, Абелард обернул ребенка куском чистого полотна и сотворил портал прямо из комнаты: идти с новорожденным сыном на улицу, где первые осенние холода уже подморозили лужи, он не намеревался.

***

Обычно демоны к своим отпрыскам были равнодушны. Невелика задача родить детеныша да кормить его до совершеннолетия: болтается где-то по дому мелкий, и пусть болтается. Ни в крови с молоком, которыми кормили демонов до трех лет, ни в свежем мясе, ни в другой, более «цивилизованной» пище недостатка не было. Одеть ребенка и нанять ему ментора, чтобы научил чтению, письму и другим простейшим наукам, – тоже не проблема. А если вдруг начнет детеныш мешаться под ногами, всегда можно отправить его в другой дом. Самого Абеларда так и вырастили: услали в заброшенное поместье, приставили нескольких слуг-огров да учителя-эльфа и забыли. Лишь раз в год, а то и реже отец с матерью приезжали посмотреть на отпрыска своими глазами. Чаще не требовалось: что жив и здоров, знали и так. Связь с детьми у демонов была хоть и слабенькая, но выяснить через нее такую простую вещь труда не составляло.

Кровное родство во все века у демонов было понятием незначительным. Куда важнее связь духовная, как например, та, что возникает между достигшим совершеннолетия ребенком – уже, фактически, взрослым демоном – и его наставником. Или связь между супругами. Названые братья также считались куда более близкими, чем родные, а родные – совершенно чужими. Кажется, у родителей Абеларда было еще трое детей, все девочки, но точно он никогда не узнавал: нужды не возникло, а интереса не было. Он и не видел их всех, только младшую: когда приезжал в родительский дом на ритуал совершеннолетия, по коридорам бегала худющая нескладная девочка-подросток. Но сколько ей было лет, и как её зовут – не интересовался. Признаться честно, его тогда больше беспокоил собственный ритуал, чем какая-то посторонняя девчонка.

Выбор наставника – шаг очень важный, ведь именно он будет учить магии, выбранному ремеслу и просто жизни. Тот, кто проведет через ритуал, открывающий врата в мир взрослых, в большой, огромный, ранее знакомый лишь по книгам мир за пределами родительского поместья. Тот, кто заберет невинность, подарив взамен возможность обучаться магии и тому, как защищать себя и свое имущество. Даже приданое, выделяемое по окончании обучения, дает наставник, а не родители. Те могут больше никогда и не встретиться на пути собственного отпрыска. За одним, пожалуй, исключением: иногда случалось такое, что молодой демон выбирал в наставники отца или мать. Не слишком редко, но и не часто, например, сам Абелард не захотел влезать третьим в семью родителей, слишком уж сильна была их связь друг с другом, и выбрал постороннего, едва-едва знакомого демона. Мать или отца, впрочем, он знал не больше, но зато Оллард, его наставник, был одинок. Может быть, а точнее, наверняка, Абелард в силу юности ошибался: демоны не знали стыдливости в привычном людям смысле и вряд ли бы огорчились необходимости взять его на свое ложе. Тем более, что сделать это можно было всего лишь один раз, в день ритуала. Но спросить он не осмелился и решил проблему самым простым способом. Родители же, когда накануне ритуала он сообщил им имя предполагаемого наставника, не расстроились. Напротив, они всем своим видом выказали одобрение и тем самым утвердили Абералда в правильности принятого решения.

С Мейнхардом же с самого начала все было иначе. Не потому что Абелард был каким-то особым демоном, нахватавшимся у человечков их привычек (слишком часто ему приходилось бывать в людских землях), а просто сам Мейни был другим. То есть, конечно же, сын был самым обычным демоном, точно таким же, как и все остальные. Но его присутствие не тяготило Абеларда. Ни разу за все проведенные под одной крышей годы у него не возникло желания услать сына в дальнее поместье или приказать подавать ему на стол отдельно. Учить чему-то особенному он Мейни не учил, но не потому что не хотелось, а просто магическая сила, ядро, формировалась у демонов только к совершеннолетию, и до того обучать их чему-то, кроме разве что самых простых, не требующих особенных усилий наук, было бесполезно и даже опасно.

Потому ни поговорить о чем-то интересном, ни хотя бы пофехтовать с подрастающим Мейни было нельзя. В самом деле, не сказки же с ним обсуждать? Или арифметику с чистописанием – они Абеларду еще в детстве надоели, а это уже сколько сотен лет назад было, и все равно до сих пор помнится, как учитель лупил по пальцам, потому что даже самые простые примеры давались ему с трудом. Науку упрямый эльф в Абеларда вколотил, но говорить о ней не хотелось совершенно.

Однако с Мейни и молчалось хорошо. Тепло, уютно, спокойно. Совсем маленьким сын с удовольствием катался у него на руках, потом стал опасаться, прятался по углам, лишь заслышав шаги. Абелард даже испугался, что это влияние человеческой крови, что сын вырастет слабым и неприспособленным. Но и это время прошло, а робкие улыбки да несмелые попытки сближения прогнали лишние тревоги.

Мейни рос умненьким, шустрым и ловким мальчишкой, пытался сам учиться владению оружием, хотя бы самым простым: стащил из оружейной кинжал и кидал его в деревянный забор на заднем дворе до тех пор, пока не изрешетил тот в щепу. Абелард сделал вид, что ничего не заметил, не стал ругать или пенять ментору, а лишь велел поставить новый забор, да попрочнее, из толстых струганых досок.

Строго говоря, учиться таким вещам Мейни было рано, но Абелард втайне радовался успехам сына: воином растет, так же, как и он сам. Может быть, когда настанет время выбирать жизненный путь, Мейни не станет долго перебирать, а останется в его доме. А кинжал… что кинжал, вреда от него никакого нет, Абелард тщательно просканировал ауру сына да махнул рукой. Пусть ребенок развлекается, о том, как тяжело, когда разум уже созрел и требует более серьезных занятий, а приходится читать сказки и учить бесконечные формы глаголов, он еще помнил.

Чем старше Мейни становился, тем интереснее с ним было. Первым заговаривать сын по-прежнему не осмеливался, а когда спрашивали, отвечал коротко. Но зато он снова, как в далеком младенчестве, начал ластится к рукам, охотно подставлял отросшие серебряные волосы под гребень и встречал улыбкой после каждой отлучки из дома.

Во время вечерних посиделок у камина Мейни был все так же робко молчалив, но уже уверенно устраивался рядом, на диване, а не на отдельном кресле, пил чай с шоколадным печеньем, читал свои сказки, а потом засыпал, уронив книжку на пол, а голову – на колени Абеларда. Абералд же сидел некоторое время в тишине, перебирая пальцами мягкие пряди рассыпавшихся на коленях волос, а после поднимал легкое тело сына и относил в постель. Сам не раздевал, звал прислужника. Не потому что брезговал или ленился, а потому что невинность – это то, что каждый демон должен подарить своему наставнику, добровольно и по собственному выбору. И даже вот такая, под благовидным предлогом украденная картинка обнаженного тела, казалась Абеларду обманом.

***

Совершеннолетие Мейнхарда пришлось на лето. Это там, в человеческих землях была в день рождения юного демона стылая осень, а здесь, дома, – жаркое лето. Как и положено, за два месяца до ритуала Абелард стал приглашать гостей и вывозить сына в свет. Устроил бал, да не один, а целых три, вереницу чаепитий, конных прогулок, охоту, поездки в столичный театр и еще множество других мероприятий. Мейни и до того не был затворником: в отличие от его собственных родителей, Абелард сына не прятал. Жили они вместе, и поневоле приходилось знакомить его с приходившими в дом приятелями, деловыми партнерами и даже просто знакомыми. Однако перед ритуалом вступающему во взрослую жизнь демону было положено предоставить возможность узнать как можно больше претендентов в наставники. И. как бы ни хотел Абелард, чтобы Мейни остался с ним, он усилием воли отогнал прочь все собственнические эгоистичные мысли и решительно представил сына обществу.

Приезжал к ним и Оллард, бывший когда-то его собственным наставником. Посмотрел на метания Абеларда, обругал и сказал, чтобы прекращал балаган, хватал Мейни да ехал в какую-нибудь глушь, где в день ритуала точно не окажется никаких других претендентов, и выбирать будет не из кого. Или попросту прекратил вереницу приемов и запер попрочнее двери, чтобы в нужный день никто лишний не заявился.

Абелард усмехнулся, склонил повинную голову, спрятал поглубже все сильнее пробивающуюся ревность и не стал ничего менять. Его сын, его сокровище, был достоин самого лучшего, и он, Абелард, ему это предоставит. Даже если это будет Готчолк, молодой демон, лишь недавно закончивший обучение и вовсю пользующийся обретенной свободой и самостоятельностью. По крайней мере, ни одного бала или другого светского мероприятия, которые Абелард с Мейни посещали, он не пропускал, и на каждом неизменно подходил к Мейни. О чем они шептались по углам, Абелард не знал и выяснять не пытался: все его силы уходили лишь на то, чтобы не сорваться с места, не схватить этого хлыща за горло и не вытащить прочь, чтобы и подходить больше не смел, не то что касаться как бы невзначай рукава или приглашать на танец.

Чего хочет и ожидает от дня ритуала сам Мейни, Абелард не знал. Сын не говорил, а он не спрашивал – опасался повлиять на решение. Лишь за завтраком накануне поинтересовался, сделал ли Мейни выбор, получил испуганный невнятный ответ, заверил, что одобрит и поддержит любую кандидатуру, и на этом разговор закончился.

Нужно ли было Мейни его одобрение или нет, ведь ценности их родственные узы не представляли почти никакой, а та тоненькая ниточка связи, что все же протянулась между ними, будет окончательно оборвана во время ритуала, Абелард не знал, но хотел верить, что нужно. Во всяком случае, он старательно искал облегчение в серебристых глазах сына и, как ему казалось, нашел.

День и вечер перед ритуалом вступающий во взрослую жизнь демон должен был провести в одиночестве, посвятив это время размышлениям о правильности выбора. Обычно о том, кого выберет юный демон, знали заранее если не все присутствующие, то хотя бы двое: будущий наставник и сам испытуемый. Выбрать в куче сложенных в резную чашу фигурок ту самую, единственно верную, принадлежащую желанному наставнику, – довольно сложно. Конечно, магическая сила сама вела юного демона и могла подсказать, уберечь от ошибки. Но бывали случаи, когда магия решала, что наиболее подходящим является совершенно другой демон, и выбор оказывался неожиданным для всех. Чтобы уберечься от таких неожиданностей, наставник заранее показывал будущему воспитаннику свою фигурку и тот выбирал среди остальных именно ее. Впрочем, если юный демон шел по пути, указанному магией, никто не возражал – с точки зрения магических параметров такой выбор действительно был самым лучшим. Но магия не учитывала характеры наставника и воспитанника, их склонности и интересы. Ритуал выбора проводился лишь однажды, и оба его участника не могли потом ничего изменить, крепко связанные на годы совместного проживания и тесного сотрудничества. И потому юным демонам рекомендовали выбирать наставника заранее и договариваться с ним об условном знаке, а не полагаться на волю магии и случая. Десятки лет, проведенные вместе с неприятным, а иногда и очень, очень неприятным существом, хотя и идеально совпадающим по магическим параметрам, – не слишком приятная вещь. И научится у такого наставника можно немногому, и даже инициация может пройти неудачно, раскрыв лишь часть потенциала, что потом очень трудно, если вообще возможно исправить.

То, что Мейни не спросил ни о каком тайном знаке и никак не дал понять, каков будет его выбор, чуть не заставило Абеларда отказаться принять участие в ритуале. Но явившийся вместе с другими гостями Готчолк стал хорошим стимулом изменить планы и, скрипя зубами, вытащить из тайного ящика давно приготовленный талисман.

По праву хозяина дома Абелард вышел к возвышавшемуся посреди ритуального зала алтарю последним. Положил свою фигурку (сиявшего от пропитавшей его магии Абеларда прозрачно-зеленоватого нефритового дельфина) в очерченную кругом горящих свечей серебряную чашу и отступил в тень, к стене большого каменного зала.

Едва-едва он занял свое место, как распахнулись тяжелые резные двери, и, робко ступая босыми ногами, в зал вошел Мейнхард. Согласно обычаю, он был одет в простые полотняные штаны и такую же рубаху, волосы его были распущены, крылья полурасправлены, а с тела сняты все украшения и обереги.

Мейни шел ужасающе медленно. Вступив в освещенный свечами круг, он поклонился четырем сторонам света – всем пришедшим на его ритуал демонам, – потом бросил мимолетный взгляд на заполненную фигурками чашу и затушил свечи.

Его бледное лицо, освещенное лишь сиянием напитанных магией талисманов, казалось в тот момент особенно прекрасным. Как и все демоны, Мейнхард был удивительно красив. Из черно-красного куска плоти, каким его забрал из дома матери Абелард, он превратился в хрупкого, восхитительно прекрасного юношу. Совсем скоро благодаря многочисленным тренировкам его тело напитается физической и магической силой, станет еще более красивым и волнующим. А сейчас…

Сейчас Мейнхард протянул руку и, ни на мгновение не задумавшись, взял одну из фигурок.  
Голубоватое магическое сияние подсветило сжатые в кулак тонкие белые пальцы, делая их почти прозрачными, ослепляя надеждой и ужасом.

Мейнхард сделал свой выбор.

Единственно верный и правильный для него, и, каким бы он ни был, Абелард его примет.


End file.
